


Elmer University (Eren x Reader)

by haveanyoneyouwant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Degradation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Jealousy, Lemon, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveanyoneyouwant/pseuds/haveanyoneyouwant
Summary: "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you princess, because I won't be so nice next time."...Reader and Eren have a dynamic 'relationship', but after many forced interactions, they end up hooking up at a party.After spending almost every day together, Eren and Reader make a deal that neither of them will hookup with each other’s friends.But will Reader get involved with his best friend, Jean as revenge for the years of tormenting?Or will she put aside their past, and give Eren a shot.{Aged Up Eren}{Eren x Fem Reader}{College AU}
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! My name is Miami. 
> 
> This is an Eren x Reader (College AU) (Fem reader) Story
> 
> This ff is also on my wattpad account @haveanyoneyouwant. 
> 
> In this story your name is Reader, not Y/N... idk it just sounds better. 
> 
> Warning: This book is enemies to lover/ bully to lover so it's a TAD bit slow burn. Just a tad ;)
> 
> I'll put smut warnings, and TW at the beginning of chapters :)
> 
> Please remember to share this story, vote, and comment!
> 
> Also my ig is Miami.jiselle if you wanna dm me any questions or any content requests ;)
> 
> Last but not least, I'm still in school and I am pretty busy overall, so if the updates are a tad bit slow, please be patient. I promise writing is my main priority most of the time but it can be overwhelming at times. 
> 
> Love u <33 Hope you enjoy xx

Reader's POV

The relentless pounding in my head is making the loud laughter in this classroom 10 times more obnoxious. I am not in the mood for this right now. 

I have a migraine, and my entire class laughing at some dumb joke Eren said is not helping. He's not even funny. 

Eren Yeager. 

God how I hate Eren Yeager. The one and only person who makes my school life miserable. All over some stupid grudge too. 

It all started in Sophomore year of high school. He was walking down the hallway to his friends, and I was standing in his path at my locker. Neither of us paying attention, I closed my locker and took a step out into the hallway, accidentally tripping him with my foot. 

He dropped all of his books and face planted in front of everyone in the hallway. I was mortified and he was humiliated. After that, all his friends jokingly started calling him "Flat Faced Yeager". Such a stupid nickname. In fact, the whole situation was stupid. 

But the worst part about it was that he completely blamed me for it.  
So he started mocking and teasing me, probably for revenge or something. 

And to this day, we're juniors in college, he has never stopped.

Except now there's a difference...

Back when we were in high school, Eren was just a short, scrawny pre-pubescent kid with a couple of friends. 

But that was almost 5 years ago, and he's matured immensely. He grew his hair out and keeps it in a loose mid-bun. Both of his arms are covered in sleeves of tattoos and he is now roughly 6'2. He's gotten extremely muscular, he plays soccer now so I'm sure that's why. 

And with his new attractiveness, came loads of popularity. 

That's one of the worst parts about him being popular. A year or two ago, my face was completely broken out in acne because I was going through a very depressive period where I didn't have enough motivation to wash my face. 

He started calling me "Pepperoni Pizza Face". If the old Eren had said that, I'd just ignore him and continue on with my life. 

But because of the fact he was so popular now, people caught on to the name, and started calling me it too. Next thing I knew, even my professors were calling me by it. 

Eventually the name died down, but it wasn't the last time something like that happened.

Luckily for me I only have one class with him, the only time I ever see him (other than when he's leaving some girl's dorm rooms on my floor) in 6th period, which is biology. 

The voice of my professor snaps me out of my train of thought. "Reader?"

"U-um here?" I stutter, hearing faint giggles of other students. I definitely wasn't paying attention. 

"Oh- no. It's not attendance. Do you know the solution to the problem on the board?" 

He points his finger to the white board. The only thing I could identify was a poor illustration of human blood cells on either sides of a plus sign. Yeah I have no clue what the answer is. 

"I- I... um is it-" 

My poor attempt at a sentence cut off by a deep voice coming from the back of the class that I knew all too well. 

"Actually professor Braun, I think she was too busy daydreaming about making out with Floch to pay attention." He says in a sly tone. 

The whole class falls into a fit of laughter, I even catch a stifled laugh from professor Braun, before he clears his throat looking away. 

Floch is almost as annoying as Eren, and the last thing I'd ever want to do is make out with him. 

Scoffing from how disgusted his comment made me and the unprofessionalism of the professor, I cock my head back to where Eren is seated. 

While smirking and maintaining eye contact with me, he daps up a giggling Floch, before winking at me. 

I scoff once more, shoving up my middle finger at him before turning back around in my seat. 

Profesor Brain starts hushing the class. "Alright class, settle down settle down."

He continues on with the lesson like nothing happened, not confronting Eren whatsoever. 

Fucking Yeager. My migraine is much worse now. I'm considering asking for a pass to the nurses office so I can get some Tylenol for my head or something. 

Deciding against it, I put my head down trying to doze off, praying it'll relieve some of the pain. God I really hope I don't get called on again. 

+++

What's behind me...  
I feel something on my neck...  
It feels almost like- someone's breath-

My head shoots up from my arms, feeling a bit discombobulated and I realize I am still in the, now empty classroom. 

That's strange, I usually wake up from the commotion of other students packing their stuff and leaving. 

"Morning sunshine." A deep voice teases, startling me out of my short gaze. That's Eren's voice. 

I immediately flinch and reach my hand behind me to push his forehead back, putting more distance between the two of us. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you." I hate him. Why is he even still here.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who falls asleep in the middle of class love." He says in a condescending tone, slightly leaning closer to my face with each word. 

"You snore pretty loud by the way." He whispered, now only about 2 inches away from my cheek. 

"Fuck you!" I spit, grabbing some loose items on my desk, shoving them in my book bag as quickly as I could. I just want to get away from him at this point. I usually only see him twice a week and he still manages to make them the worst days of my life. 

He stops me from storming off, by grabbing my chin firmly, lowering his voice. "Such a dirty mouth, not very lady-like of you huh?"

Clenching my jaw, I grab his wrist and slam it down, before finally climbing out of my chair and storming towards the door as fast as my feet would take me. 

I soon make it out of the door, starting down the hallway, when a hand, who I knew belonged to Eren, grips my wrist, stopping me from going any further. 

I go to slap his cheek with my other hand, but his reflexes are too quick and he grabs my wrist in mid air. 

He back me into the wall behind me, pinning me by both of my wrists. 

I start squirming and flailing around, trying to get free, but his grip was too strong. 

Our faces were only a few inches apart, and I could see his chest rising and falling. I'm guessing he was a bit out of breath from chasing me out of the classroom and now, pining me to a wall. God he's so obnoxious. 

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you princess, because I won't be so nice next time." He said in a low tone. Low enough to send shivers down my spine. 

I have no clue what he means by that, and I have no intention of finding out. 

"What do you want Eren?" I just want to go back to my dorm and watch Netflix, I really don't have time to deal with this pointless encounter. 

"I uh- I need a favor." He says looking down awkwardly. What the hell is wrong with him. 

I clear my throat, looking up at his hand pressing my wrist against the door, urging him to let me go because this position was starting to get uncomfortable. 

"Oh- right sorry." He quickly drops both of my hands and sticks his hands in the pocket of his black hoodie. 

Why is he stuttering so much. The last time I saw him flustered like this was in high school. 

I stand there with my eyebrow arched, waiting for him to continue. 

"Oh yeah. I um- I need a tutor." Impossible. 

"Ha ha very funny." I say dryly, walking away before he roughly grabs my wrist again pulling me into him. 

"What did I tell you about walking away from me, Reader?" It's crazy how quickly he can go from flustered to bold. 

I let out a deep sigh. "I don't believe you. Don't you have like straight A's in every class?" 

I recall hearing him bragging about that some time ago. 

"Yeah. All except for this one. And you have an A+ in this class. So it only makes sense that you tutor me. Plus I really need to maintain my gpa. If I get anything lower than 3.8, my dad will cut me off." He says with pleading eyes. I really couldn't care less though. 

"Look Eren-"

"Please?" He begs, his low voice going soft. 

I'm not sure what on earth possessed me but something about the way he asked, made me mutter out a "Fine."

"Yes oh my god thank you. I really owe you one." 

"Mhm. So what days." I ask dismissively. I'm still apprehensive about this. 

"Does Tuesday and Thursday work for you? Those are the only days I don't have practice."

Those are the exact days I have 6th period with him. 

"Ok fine. We'll meet in my dorm on Tuesday. Bring your books. Can I go now?" I ask, knowing I'd walk away regardless of his answer. 

"Yeah sure- wait no. Today's Thursday so why don't we meet today?" I roll my eyes at the thought of spending another second with him. 

"Because I've already had enough of you today. Besides I've got something to do." I lie through my teeth. 

"Oh yeah? What do you have going on?" He asks with a smirk. 

"None of your business?" I say before speed walking back down the hallway, not even giving him the chance to grab me again. 

I rush to the elevators, quickly hitting the 4th floor button to get to my dorm floor, just in case he decided to follow me. 

I knew he already had a general sense of where my dorm was, considering all girl lived on floors 2-4, but I don't want him knowing exactly where it is until he absolutely has to. 

I'm just being cautious. I don't want to give him the opportunity to pop up on me unexpectedly, or have his friends do some type of prank involving my dorm. 

I swipe my key across the reader, pushing it open once I heard the high pitched beep. 

I come in to see my roommate Tori, sitting on her bed, tapping away on her phone.

She looks up at me, then immediately jumps up and runs to hug me. 

"Hi babe I was so worried about you. Your class got out like 30 minutes ago! What happened? Are you okay?" She worriedly asks. 

Tori is a sweetheart. Her real name is Historia but she hates it so much. She also has an adoring girlfriend named Ymir. Sometimes the three of us hang out together. They never make me feel like a third wheel, but if they are extra lovey-dovey, I call my friend Sasha to join us

"I'm ok love I promise. I had a migraine and I fell asleep in class. I also had a strange interaction with Eren. Eren Yeager. " I mention in an expecting tone. 

He lips screw back in shock and disgust. "You mean that douche bag that can't keep his fucking mouth shut?" 

Tori basically never curses, so I know this seriously angered her. As it should. 

"Yup." 

"What on earth did he want?" I already know, based on her earlier reaction, she won't be very happy to know that Eren will be spending two days a week in her dorm room. 

"He asked me to um- to tutor him." I apprehensively answer. 

"Oh goodness. Please tell me he's paying you."

"Yeah about that..."

"Reader! You're telling me you agreed to tutor the biggest dick head in the school for free?!" She raises her voice. She may be petite, but she definitely goes off at times. 

"He's only rude to me, he's pretty nice to everyone else." I quietly mutter, while she continues to go off about Eren. 

"Reader why did you say yes? Please tell me you at least had a good reason." She whines, like she was begging me to give her a good excuse. 

"I don't even know- he just like- seduced me or something. I DON'T KNOW!" God I'm so ashamed of myself. 

"Ok I don't even know what to say at this point, just make sure you text me the days he'll be here so I can make sure I'm gone." She says while pulling out her phone, continuing to type away on her phone. 

"Yes ma'am- Hey are you texting Ymir?" I really hope so, because I need some boba and the three of us haven't gone out in a while. 

"No I'm texting Jean." She says, without looking up from her phone. 

I raise my eyebrow, confused, and she noticed my awkward silence. I know Jean pretty well, we've been friends since high school. I just didn't know he knew Tori. 

"Nothing suspicious, he's just telling me all about this crazy party he's trying to throw in a few weeks." She said in a monotone voice, still not looking up from her phone. 

"Oh ew." College frat parties are the epitome of sinful. Not that I'm Virgin Mary or anything but.. A night at an Elmer University frat party, will have you wanting to drown yourself in holy water. 

"I know right. Well anyways Ymir wants me to go to her dorm but I'll see you later. Love you." She says in a suggestive tone before hurrying out of the door, not even giving me the chance to say 'love you too'.

Welp there go my plans of getting boba. Looks like it's just me and Netflix tonight.


	2. 𝟸| 𝙾𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reader and Eren have 6th Period together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and tutoring right after. Eren has soccer practice on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.)

Reader's POV

It's now Monday afternoon, and I'm regretting my life decisions. 

At this time tomorrow, I'll be in my dorm, tutoring Eren on biology. 

God, I really regret agreeing to him. 

"Alright class that's all for today. Thank you." My history Professor Onyonkopon dismisses us. 

Sighing, I start packing my laptop and book into my book bag. I'm so glad this is my last class of the day, I'm exhausted. 

I walk down the ramp, passing my professor's desk to say bye. He's the best educator I've ever had, and he somehow makes learning history fun.

He's also very handsome. If I was into older men, I'd definitely have a thing for him.

"Bye Mr. Onyonkopon!" 

"Have a good one, Reader. See you on Wednesday." He waves, just barely looking up from the stack of papers in his hand. 

I walk out of the hall and start for the library, the last place I want to go right now. 

I'm incredibly sleep deprived from how much homework I've had, and all I want to do right now is take a long nap. 

But I'm behind on my ELA reading, and that's the first class I have tomorrow morning. 

I'd rather be sleep deprived and caught up with school work, than be well rested and behind. 

The library is on the second floor so I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator. 

Maybe going up the incline of the stairs will help the sleepiness wear off. 

-

I've been sitting at this library booth reading for about an hour and a half, and I'm only halfway caught up to the chapter I'm meant to be at. I don't know how much longer I can continue reading like this. 

Reading is the worst thing to do when you're already tired. 

Reading is the type of thing you do when you are trying to go to sleep. Not trying to stay awake. 

The heaviness in my eyes overtakes my body and before I know it, my head is slumped into the spine of the book. 

I am woken up by feeling some movement near my forehead. 

I shoot my eyes open to see Eren crouched down, eye-level with the edge of the table, hooking my hair behind my ear. 

"Morning Sunshine. You sure have a theme of falling asleep in places huh?" He smirks. He said the same thing last time. 

I lift my head from the table, quickly wiping the corner of my mouth in case I drooled in my sleep. 

"It's not even morning dumb-ass. And why do you call me Sunshine?" I ask, rolling my eyes. 

"Uh.. I don't even know to be honest. My mom used to call me that." His sentence trails off a bit towards the end, and I decide not to press the subject. 

He springs off his knees, sitting at the edge of the booth, then pushing me further down with his hip. 

"Sure just invite yourself.." I mutter. I really don't want to be next to him, let alone this close. 

I pulled out my phone for the time, curious about how long I slept for. 

5:37

I got out of 5th period at 3:30, and fell asleep around 5, so I've been asleep for almost 40 minutes. Fuck. 

Taking a deep breath, I turn my attention back to the annoying hunk of flesh next to me. 

"Eren why are you here?" I ask, sounding more like a statement, than a question. 

"The library is a public place, Reader." That bozo. He doesn't even look like the type of person to come to the library for no reason. 

"You know what I mean Eren." I want to know why he is pressed up against me, in this booth. Did he really track me down?

"Well if you must know, I went to your dorm room to talk to you about something, but your roommate answered and said you weren't there. She must have been having a bad day or something because she did not look happy to see me." He chuckles out.

I know it's because Tori did not want to see him. But there is something else I'm concerned about. 

"So I asked her if she knew where you were, and she said 'no but she might be at the library' before slamming the door in my face-" Eren continues until I cut him off. 

"Wait Eren. How did you know where my dorm room is?" 

And how long has he known for. If he's known for a while, why hasn't he done anything yet; like egg my door, or some outrageous prank. 

"Oh a few weeks ago I was leaving... a friend's room- on your floor. I saw you leaving your room to get ice and I just made a mental note."

Gross. You're telling me he found my room because one of his hookups was on my floor? Disgusting.

Sighing, I continue. "Ok whatever. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want your number." He casually says, as if he was just asking me about the weather. 

"Absolutely not." Nope. Not even a chance. The only thing that sounds like is countless prank calls. 

"How come? Since you're gonna be tutoring me and all, I should have some way to contact you. If I randomly had to cancel, wouldn't you rather me text you to let you know, than completely blow you off?" 

As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I involuntarily let out a whine, the thought of him having my number makes my skin crawl. 

"Ugh fine." 

"Here." He unlocks his phone and holds it out for me to grab. 

I've never experienced that before, even in my past relationships. No guy or girl I've been romantically involved with has handed me their unlocked phone. 

Does that mean he has nothing to hide, or that he just doesn't care if I see anything?

Brushing my apprehensions aside, I grab his phone. 

After tapping the 'new contact' button, I add my number, and name myself Reader, before handing him his phone. 

He immediately sent a text to my number, making sure it was accurate. Sure enough, my face-down phone buzzed on the table and he quickly picked it up, before I could. 

My hand immediately flies up, in attempts to grab my phone, but his left hand grabs my wrist in a strong hold, stopping me. 

What is it with him grabbing my wrist? 

At that point, I had mentally given up. Especially after recalling what happened in the hallway on Friday. There was no way I could win against him. He's too strong and his reflexes are just too fast. 

He extends his right arm, holding my phone out of my reach. Then I get an idea. Maybe if I pretend I don't care about what he's doing, he'll stop. After all he is only trying to get a reaction out of me. 

I wiggle my wrist out of his hold, then reach for my book on the table. I open my book the the page I had folded and continued reading. 

After a moment, I hear him typing something on my phone. I clench my jaw as hard as I can, trying my best to ignore it and not give him a reaction. 

He finally places my phone down on the table, then scoots impossibly closer to me, since our thighs were already touching. 

My body freezes up, when he pleases his chin on my shoulder. I can feel his shallow breaths on my neck. 

I had to stop myself from shuddering from the touch.

I can't exactly tell what he's doing at this point, but the random hums coming from his mouth indicate he's reading my book. 

"Wait- Is this The Great Gatsby?" Has he read this before? I wouldn't peg him as the type who reads books like this. 

"Uh- yeah it's for my ELA class." I stutter in response, still in shock. 

"Damn I loved this book. I read it in freshman year." He brags, while simultaneously putting his hand on my upper thigh, inevitably creating butterflies in my stomach. 

What the fuck. Now I'm really frozen. 

He briefly lifts his left hand from its place on my thigh, checking the time on his Apple Watch. 

"Shit I gotta run. Got practice at 6:30." He rushes out before lightly tapping my thigh twice and sliding out of the booth. 

"See ya." He says with a wink, then walking out of the exit. 

What on earth just happened.

I've got to get out of this library and go take a proper nap.

✦⁎°.✧°₊ * 4 Hours Later + .♡ *:･ﾟ✧

It's 10 something and I know I need to go to sleep. But laying here in the dark trying to fall asleep, is only making my mind drift to the events earlier.

As much as I hate Eren and what he does to me, I can't deny how the sexual teasing makes me feel.

But I can't forget that his intentions aren't good. He teases me so I get flustered, getting a rise when I make a fool out of myself. 

He's evil. And sadistic. 

Memories of all of the times he's humiliated me flood into my head. All of the tormenting. The antagonizing. The rumors. 

My eyes involuntarily pool with salty tears at the thought, but I chew the inside of my cheek, stopping it. 

I can't cry over him. I will allow myself to get angered, because rage comes hand and hand with power, but I can't cry. This won't even matter in 5 years. 

My eyes finally begin to get heavy, and I immediately let myself fall into unconsciousness. 

As usual, I am awakened bright and early by Tori's beautiful humming. 

Tori and I have been dorm mates since freshman year and every morning, without fail, she's up at 6:00 sharp to get her day started. 

Each morning she sings a different melody, to get her brain stimulated. 

I've become so accustomed to this routine, my body can't sleep much longer than 6:00 am anymore, but I don't mind at all. 

It actually helps me get more done, than I would if I woke up later. 

"Morning darling" Tori greets me in a sing-song tone. I love her energy, she's always so kind... except to Eren apparently. 

"Good morning love" 

I grab my towel and shower catty from the hook on the door, and head through the corridor to the showers. 

I turn on the shower to medium temperature and step in, allowing the lukewarm water flow down my body. 

My showers are always the most peaceful part of my day. A time when I can collect my thoughts and set my goals for the day. 

And in this case, my goal for today is to try not to blow up any buildings. 

It's Tuesday morning. 

Basically meaning I have to suffer through a two and a half hour biology course with Eren, only to suffer through another hour and a half of tutoring him immediately after. 

I need some weed or something. 

Not now of course, it's 6:30 in the morning, but I will at some point before our tutoring session. 

I slap some shampoo in my hands, throwing it on my head and sudsing it up, before massaging my scalp with the white bubbles. 

I do the rest of my shower routine and by the time I get out of the shower, it's 6:45. 

With my towel swiveled on my head, I walk back into my dorm room and immediately go to my closet.

Today I want to dress in a low effort, but stylish outfit. If I'm going to be miserable, I can at least look cute. 

I pull out a pair of nude cargo pants, and a black shirt with a manga panel in the middle. 

I embellish it with a chunky silver chain necklace , and a dainty butterfly necklace. 

I slip some random bracelets and hair ties into my wrists and slide on my black vans. 

I'll take my black hoodie just in case. 

After packing my book bag with all of my necessities for the day and saying bye to Tori, I head out of my dorm, to the library. 

Sitting in the same booth as yesterday, I can't help but to be reminded of Eren. Then I realize I have no idea what time he is supposed to come to my dorm. I need to make sure I have enough time to pick up a few pre rolls from my plug before we meet up. 

God even just thinking about him is stressing me out. 

I pull out my phone and hit the search bar in the contacts app, searching for his name. 

For some reason nothing is coming up. 

I go to my messages app and scroll through my recent messages, remembering the test-text he sent me yesterday. 

I still don't find his name, but I am appalled when I come across a contact named "daddy" with a winking emoji next to it. 

I click the conversation and sure enough, I see Eren's message from yesterday. 

Daddy: Hi

Still not completely positive it's him, I sent a message. 

Reader: Eren?

He responds almost immediately. Wow I'm surprised he's up this early. 

Daddy: Reader?

Reader: Eren what the fuck   
is wrong with you

Daddy: I have no idea? 

Reader: When did you change   
your contact name?

Daddy: Ohhhh yea I forgot   
about that. I did it when  
I took your phone at the   
library 

Why would he change it to "daddy" though. I changed his contact name to Eren before continuing. 

Reader: I was just asking what   
time you wanted to start  
tutoring later

Eren: Can we do it right  
after 6th? 

Well there go my plans. I guess I can always get it afterwards. I don't even smoke regularly so I'm sure I'll be able to hold off for a bit. 

Reader: Yeah sure I guess

Eren: Alright bet

Without responding, I turn my phone off and place it back into my pocket. Pulling out my book from my book bag. 

Whenever I'm behind on my reading, I come to the library before class. It's a perfect opportunity, especially since I always have so much time before classes in the morning.

The time finally came when I reached the 75 chapter, the one I was supposed to be caught up to in class. 

Luckily for me, there was still 10 minutes before I had to get to my first course. 

I took the first 8 minutes scrolling through my phone, and used the last 2 to walk to class so I wouldn't be late. The professor for this class, Mr. Ackerman is very strict. 

I let out a sigh, as I left my last class of the day. Eren, surprisingly, wasn't as obnoxious as he usually is. 

Speaking of him, I know he's going to be trying to catch up with me as I leave the room, considering how quickly I'm walking down the hall. 

I don't care though. I ended up having time to pick up some weed carts in between class, and I'm gonna smoke them whether he's waiting for me or not. 

Quickly turning a corner to the exit, I apply my body weight to the grey notch, and exit the building. 

I walk around the corner of the corner reaching the back of the building, to find my spot. 

A tarnished, painted blue metal bench, missing one leg. 

It's a bit janky, but it's a perfect place to smoke, or just get some privacy for once. 

I never found out the story about why it's here. It's a random bench, in an abandoned area behind the university. I guess I'll never know. 

I sit on the highest side of the bench, and reach into the front pocket of my book bag, for my cart. 

I hear the sound of the heavy metal door scraping against the concrete. Someone just opened the door, and I already know who it is. 

"Reader?" The deep voice calls out, exasperated like he had just been running. 

Yup that's Eren's voice.

I crane my neck to try to get a view of him, as he comes shuffling around the corner. 

This is frustrating for so many reasons. I wanted to keep this place to myself. I've been coming here since freshman year at Elmer, it's one of the only places I can go for peace of mind and privacy. 

On top of that, he's going to be bugging me about getting to our tutoring session, which I was hoping I could stall out for a bit. 

I roll my eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh, intentionally showing my disinterest. 

"What Eren."

"I followed you out of 6th. We're supposed to start tutoring right after, remember?" He still sounds out of breath. 

"Yeah I remember I just needed a quick smoke I guess." 

He nods slowly before approaching the broken bench I was seated at. 

Please don't sit down. please don't sit down. Please don't sit down. 

He quietly groans as he lowers himself down onto the broken side of the bench, cursing when the leg wobbled almost making him fall. 

I accidentally allow a chuckle to leave my lip at his stupid act, before quickly composing myself. 

He slowly looks up at me with a grin as he steadies himself on the bench.

I take a hit from my cart as we sit in silence. I'm not sure if it was an awkward or comfortable silence, but I was annoyed either way. 

I continue taking hits until he finally speaks. 

"Why do you come back here?"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow, confused about why he would ask that. 

"Like y'know, this random abandoned area." He clarifies, while gesturing to the broken bench. 

"Well I found it Freshman year. I was wandering around after school and I stumbled across this little place. I know it seems eerie and broken, but it's one of the most peaceful places I've ever been, away from people and stress. I come here to study, smoke, think, cry even. It's like my own little oasis. And I'm not ready to let that go, so I'd like to keep it a secret if you don't mind." 

He probably won't agree. He'll probably tell all of his friends and they'll steal this spot. 

God I regret being stupid enough to let him follow me here. 

"Yeah sure I guess. Maybe this can be our new tutoring spot. Instead of your dorm room." He suggests. 

"Ok sounds. Like a plan." 

I kind of appreciate the lightness of the mood, but my guard is still up around him. 

We can be cordial but that doesn't mean I trust him.

After a few moments of silence, I decide to extend an olive branch. 

"Do you want a hit?" I offer, gesturing the cartridge to him. 

"Yeah please." 

I chuckle lightly at his wording, as he takes it, lightly brushing his hands against mine. 

I watch him as he lifts the cart to his lips, and takes a slow drag, his cheeks hollowing out. 

He holds it in then releases the smoke from his mouth, only to expertly inhale it back into his nose. 

After a little bit he tilted his head back, exposing the veins in his neck, releasing the smoke from his lips. 

I realized my mouth was hung open, and I shut it quickly before he saw. 

I think that was kinda hot, but I’d never admit that to myself. 

I think he knows what he did, he slowly lowers his chin, smirking at me. 

I take a moment to gain my composure before snatching my pin back and taking a hit. 

“So do you wanna get started?”

I let out a sigh. Here we go I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter but more spicy stuff is coming next week ;)
> 
> -Ami

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter asf :33  
> Ik it's very short but the first chapters are always hardest and shortest. It'll get juicy soon ;) 
> 
> Be patient I'm updating SUPER soon.


End file.
